thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Red Car/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurray6.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles introducing themselves JeffSleepinginBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff out from the Big Red Car JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in pajamas CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|"Let's all point our fingers and do the twist together! Yeah, yeah!" Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard GregandJeff3.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyPlayingDrumsinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing the drums CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray WagstheDog-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WagstheDog.jpg|"Wags the Dog" WagstheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandAnthony5.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagstheDog(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor WagstheDog(Song)3.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags the Dog and the kids CartoonBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Big Red Car PictureofDorothy2.jpg|Picture of Dorothy on drum-set FiveLittleJoeys.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" NicholasHull.jpg|Nicholas Hull Dr.Murray.jpg|Dr. Murray Dr.MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Dr. Murray falling down FiveLittleJoeys2.jpg|The Wiggles, Dr. Murray and the kids DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Di Dicki Do Dum" AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCar2.jpg|Anthony and Murray DiDickiDoDum-Prologue2.jpg|"HUH?!?" TheIrishDancers.jpg|The Irish dancers TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Irish Dancers DorothytheDinosaurandWagstheDog.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles DiDickiDoDum.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" I'maCow-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "I'm a Cow" I'maCow.jpg|"I'm a Cow" GregandAnthony3.jpg|Greg clanking cowbell and Anthony playing acoustic guitar DotheFlap-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles flapping up to the sky DotheFlap.jpg|"Do the Flap" JeffandCaptain2.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard HenryandWags2.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandAnthony.jpg|Henry and Anthony DorothyandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg MurrayandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Henry WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray CaptainandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword (played by Paul Field) OnYourHoliday-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Shaun and Sarah JeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard OnYourHoliday.jpg|"On Your Holiday" GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg GreginBigRedCar2.jpg|Greg wearing his sunhat on his head MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray wearing fishing hat MurrayinBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray holding a fish JeffinBigRedCar2.jpg|Jeff with horse AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony wearing feather bonnet BigRedCar-AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes HatOnMyHead-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats HatOnMyHead.jpg|"Hat on My Head" AnthonyandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Jeff GregandAnthony2.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg'sMagicCape.jpg|Greg's magic cape Greg'sMagicHat.jpg|Greg's magic hat Greg'sMagicWandinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicBagofHankiesTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of "The Magic Bag" GregandGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregandPinkHankie.jpg|Greg and pink hankie GregandHugeMagicHankie.jpg|Greg and huge magic hankie Greg'sMagicVaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of the "Vase Of Magic Flowers" MagicGregandAnthony.jpg|Magic Greg and Anthony HenryinBigRedCar2.jpg|Henry and Jeff BrownGirlintheRing.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray with Rose and Michael Georgia'sSong-Prologue2.jpg|''"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen."'' GeorgiaCook.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook Georgia'sSong.jpg|"Georgia's Song" OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and three kids doing dress up as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea.jpg|"Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar2.jpg|"This pirate ship is really rocking now." LeanneHalloran.jpg|Leanne Halloran as the girl pirate NickyNackyNockyNoo-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" NickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainandGreginBigRedCar2.jpg|Captain and Greg Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Henry and Dorothy. HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Henry Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue3.jpg|Greg, Dorothy, Anthony and Henry Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue4.jpg|"We're all going to the dance party!" TheWigglyMascots.jpg|"Even Wags is going to the dance party." PictureofDorothy.jpg|A picture of Dorothy on the drum-set AnthonyandDorothy5.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy DorothyandTheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffandMurray.jpg|Jeff and Murray Jeff'sKeytar.jpg|Jeff's key-tar FenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Fender Telecaster electric guitar CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword (played by John William Field) TheWigglyGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" AnthonySilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in a "Thomas the Tank Engine" shirt CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword BigRedCar-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye BigRedCar-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, TO THE BIG RED CAR!"'' BigRedCar(Song).jpg|"Big Red Car" JeffDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff driving the Big Red Car BigRedCar(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside waving BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance.jpg|"The Goodbye Dance" MurrayandGeorgiaCook.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance2.jpg|The Big Red Car behind the blue backdrop BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance3.jpg|Choreographer Leanne Halloran BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance4.jpg|Timothy Rioseco, Donna and Judy Halloran BigRedCar-GoodbyeDance5.jpg|Captain and Anthony Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1995 videos Category:1995